Shinigami, Meet Magic!
by ThexWhitexPhoenix
Summary: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ichimaru! These three are going to Hogwarts to protect the students, to protect the teachers, and most of all, Hogwarts itself! Okay kidding, their main priority, the Golden Trio. And a fourth character is coming, but who? R
1. Chapter 1

Me: I just read a story about Hitsugaya going to Hogwarts… and I want to do one myself… It feels like I'm copying, but I WON'T DO IT!!!

Hitsugaya: A few changes only.

Me: Major changes!!!!!

Hinamori: She doesn't own us.

Matsumoto: Nope she doesn't!

Me: If I did, I would make Matsumoto do paperwork and no sake until she was finished.

Matsumoto: You wouldn't dare!!!

Me: DARE ME!!!!

Hitsugaya: She should have owned us.

Hinamori: Yes. It would have been so much better for you.

Matsumoto: How can you say such things?

It was a silent day in Seireitei. There wasn't a sound anywhere, not even in the captain's offices. And what would surprise anyone the most was that the tenth divisions' captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, was actually drinking his tea without yelling at his lieutenant Matusmoto, who slept on the couch as usual, nor did he do any paperwork. The reason was there was no paperwork there. Not a sheet whatsoever. That was really surprising since the date of the winter war would soon come.

But the tenth divisions' captain did not think of it. He was thinking about a certain lieutenant that was still in coma in the fourth division. Hinamori Momo. After the talk she had with him where she begged him to save Aizen, and the Captain-Commander knocked her unconscious, she waltzed right into another coma. To be honest, he only wanted to fight Aizen, and kill him himself, because he almost killed Momo.

The temperature dropped in the room, waking Matusmoto up.

"Taichoo its coooold!" she whined. The cold retreated and a smirk came up on the strawberry blonde's beautiful face.

"Thinking about Momo again, are we?" she teased. The temperature dropped drastically again. The couch froze and shattered into small pieces while the lieutenant ran out of the office yelling something about buying a new sofa.

"MATUSMOTO!!" could be heard over the whole Seireitei. So much for peace and quiet.

--

"You called for me, Captain-Commander?" Hitsugaya said as he walked in the office to the Captain-Commander.

"Yes Hitsugaya-Taicho. I want you to go on special mission," Yamamoto said. Hitsugaya nodded, cueing him to continue.

"I want you to go to Hogwarts and protect a boy named Harry Potter. And I want you to take Matusmoto-fukutaicho and Ichimaru-Taicho with you ." As he said this, Matsumoto and Gin walked in and the Captain informed them about their mission. They would go to Britain as people who were going to watch over this magic school, Hogwarts. If they had a question about wands, they would say that their swords were like their wands.

--

In the Shinigami's dictionary, that meant: Watch out and kill any thing that could be seen as a threat to the students.

"You'll leave immediately!" the old Captain-Commander said. The captains and lieutenant bowed and went back to their quarters.

Hitsugaya quickly packed his things but instead of going right to the gate that would lead them to Hogwarts, he went to the fourth division.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-Taicho. Are you looking for Hinamori?" Unohana-Taicho asked, as she walked down the hallway. He nodded and she smiled, gesturing that it was okay. He all but ran down to her room. Outside he took a big breath before he walked in. As he usually did, he sat down on the chair beside her bed.

"I'm leaving Hinamori. To the world of the living… But I will come back!" he said with determination. He gently grabbed her hand and caressed it.

"I will come back. For you," he whispered. His eyes widened her when he felt her hand twitch. He waited anxiously for her to wake up, but she didn't move after that. He sighed and stood up and walked to the door, where he paused before walking back and planting a kiss on her forehead. Then he walked out.

He met his companions at the gate and left without looking back.

Me: Okay… bad chappie, bad bad chappie. Plz read and review.

Hitsugaya: I… did what?

Me: Left Hinamori in Seireitei after kissing her forehead?

Hitsugaya: I… have never done such a thing! *Draws Hyourinmaru*

Me: Nope you didn't because I own nothing! Just so you know. And it can take a while between the updates. Just so you know that too.^^


	2. Hogwarts

Me: My first reviewer, Stormwolf527, asked me about Gin Ichimaru. Let's just say, that he was just playing, Aizen's subordinate. That's how I wanted the Bleach manga and anime to be, sadly it wasn't. But its like that here, so thank you for being my first reviewer Stormwolf527 .

Hitsugaya: She doesn't own Bleach!

Me: You had no right to say that!

Hitsugaya: Why not?! It's the truth!

Me: It was Matsumoto's turn!

Matsumoto: She doesn't own us!!!

Me: You're late!! Paperwork for you! *Throws a big pile of papers at Matsumoto*

Matsumoto: NOOOOO!

Me: And just in case I didn't tell you in the last chapter, but Toushirou looks like he's sixteen years now.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Japanese talking"_

* * *

The next morning, the three Shinigami looked at the train that would escort them to London. They had never seen such a thing before. Sure they had been in the real world before, but they had never used transportation like cars, planes or these trains. But they brushed it off and entered through one of the many doors to a seat. They were silent for the whole ride, until a man came in and announced that they would be arriving in London in five minutes.

The Shinigami stood up and headed off the train. After following specific directions that they had been given the day before by the headmaster, they emerged on the platform of another train.

The sight that met them was witches and wizards, so many of them all staring at the Shinigami, who moved away hesitantly from the door to allow the students to get onto the train but no one moved. All the people on the platform continued to stare at the three as though they were the strangest things they had ever seen. Hitsugaya was beginning to get annoyed. The temperature dropped in the station, making it colder.

"What's the problem?" he asked in a low tone. Now the humans, alarmed, scurried away and ran onto the train. No students remained on the platforms, only their parents and those who were either too young or too old to be attending school were left, yelling goodbyes to their children. The Shinigami took their cue and entered the train before it left, to look for another compartment.

They found out that there wasn't a empty compartment in the whole train.

"Let's just ask someone if we could sit with them." Matusmoto said and opened a door. There were already people sitting inside, three boys and two girls, who looked up in surprise.

"Hey, is it okay if we sit here? There isn't anywhere else to sit," She smiled. The boys nodded dumbly staring at her while the busy haired girl smiled warmly.

"Yes, of course. I'm Hermoine Granger, by the way. This is Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley… and Harry Potter." She said the last name a little hesitantly.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku and this is Ichimaru Gin and Hitsugaya Toushirou." Matsumoto pointed to the two captains as they all sat down near the window.

"Your first name is Matsumoto? I've never heard of it before," Hermione said politely but Matsumoto shook her head.

"No, no, no. My first name is Rangiku. In Japan, the last name is said before the first," Matsumoto explained to the students

"So then your name is Gin and Toushirou?" the red haired girl asked.

"Yes, it is." Gin said, flashing a foxy smile at Ginny.

"Hitsugaya," the young prodigy said shortly, with a firm tone

"What?" Ron asked confused

"But isn't Hitsugaya your last name?" Hermione asked.

Matsumoto shook her head. "He is of high rank, so his first name wouldn't be used. Not Gin either but he doesn't care."

"As if we don't have enough of haughty high ranking families here," Ron snorted but shut up as Hitsugaya shot him a death glare.

"Don't mistake me for one of those supercilious brats. I didn't come from a family of high rank. I earned my status!" he declared and said no more, turning to gaze out the window

"Oh, sorry," Ron mumbled, red faced.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter, Weasley and Granger." A smooth voice said from the door. Every one turned and faced Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle, who were also there.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked venomously.

"Oh nothing. Just wondered if you even came this year. I heard you had some problem with the Ministry." He smirked before he turned to the three Shinigami.

"And who are you?" he asked, but without waiting for an answer, he turned to Matusmoto.

"You shouldn't be with these losers. Come over to my compartment," he encouraged.

"What are you gonna do? Force us?" Toushirou asked dully, still looking out of the window.

"Why not?" Malfoy snapped his fingers and Crabbe and Goyle walked forward, raising their fists. In a blink of the eye, they flew out of the compartment, leaving Malfoy inside there almost peeing in his pants from fear. In front of him stood Hitsugaya, who stared back with a blank look.

"You annoy me, kid. Leave now before I force you," he said in a monotone voice. The blonde boy nodded furiously and ran out yelling something like "Just wait till I tell my father!"

"Ne, ne Taicho, you were too hard on them." Matsumoto said shaking her head.

"Urusai, Matusmoto. **(2)**" He said before sitting down and again resumed looking out of the window.

"Now now, don't start arguing," Gin said, still smiling. The five wizards wondered what Hitsugaya said and how he could be so strong. He only looked a year older than them. And they still wondered about their clothes. Where they wizards from Japan or what?

"See, we're there!" Hermione said pointing out of the window.

--

After getting off the train and avoiding the strange looks given to them once again by the students, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Ichimaru sat in a carriage, which wasn't pulled by horses, but by some strange, ugly, winged creatures with white eyes.

"Is it just me, or do they frighten you too?" Matsumoto asked. The two captains looked at her, before shaking their heads. Matusmoto sighed before trying to ignore the winged creatures. She turned and saw the great castle.

"Is this Hogwarts?" she asked, pointing to the castle.

"It seems so," Hitsugaya said, looking at the castle too. To be honest, he wasn't that interested in the mission. He was just wondered about how Hinamori was doing. Was she awake? Did she hear what he said to her? Was she still attached to Aizen, or had she realized what was going on? So many questions, but no answers, and that irritated him. He was a prodigy for God's sake. He was supposed to know what the answers were, but no, this time, he couldn't answer the questions.

"Taicho? Taicho?!!"**(1)** Matsumoto waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked annoyed. The lieutenant grabbed her bag and jumped down from the carriage, following the rest of the students that were just getting out of the carriages.

"We're here," she stated, pointing to the big doors in front of them. Hitsugaya jumped down with his bag. He was about to wonder what to do next, when a tall, old man in flowing robes strided towards them.

He had long gray beard and hair, his eyes blue behind old glasses. He wore red robes and a big red hat. The three Shinigami noted that it wasn't Japanese robes, so they dismissed the robes of witches and wizards.

"Ah...we've been expecting you." The old man smiled warmly at his guests, a twinkle in his clear blue eyes. Clearly, his welcome was a shock to the rest of the students "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"I take it that you are the one that called for us?" Hitsugaya spoke first.

"Yes. Please, follow me." The wizard motioned for them to follow him. Without a second glance, the three followed him inside, walking down a few hallways before finally stopping in front of a gargoyle. The man said something softly and the statue jumped out of their way. Stairs materialized before them. The Shinigami were surprised to see such things happening. In all their years they had never seen such things but they shrugged it off as something that was normal in the wizard world.

They followed the old man up the stairs and watched as he sat down behind a big desk. The man also took out a long stick and waved with it. Three chairs appeared and the Shinigami took their seats.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts," Dumbledore introduced himself. The Shinigami nodded.

"Ichimaru Gin, third division captain." Gin said, raising up from the chair and bowing before sitting down again.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the tenth division." She stood up, bowed and sat down again.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the tenth division." Hitsugaya also bowed.

"It is very good to have met you," the man said, smiling benignly at the trio. "I have made arrangements for you to stay at the Gryffindor tower, although you will be staying in different rooms. One for you two," Dumbledore gestured to Hitsugaya and Ichimaru, "and one room for you," he said, looking at Matsumoto. She smiled while the two men only nodded

"While here, I would like you to watch over three fifth year students. Their names are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore handed over a picture to the trio.

"We've met them already," Matsumoto spoke suddenly, but still taking the photo and handing it to Hitsugaya. "On the train."

"Really?" Dumbledore said, amused. "Well, that makes it easier."

"But we understand our task." Hitsugaya handed back the photo.

"Good. So, let me show you around." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "And then, just maybe, we can make it back in time for the start of term feast!"

--

Three hours later Matusmoto collapsed on her bed. She had never been on such a feast. And they had actually gotten her some sake. This was a school she

"Who knew that old man was so well fit. I'm so tired but he didn't even break a sweat," she mumbled. "And I still have to get up early tomorrow..."

'_And what was it with that toad woman's speech? What was her name? Um… Umrige? No it was… Umbridge? Yeah that's it. And she was from the Ministry of Magc? Oh well. Talk with them about it tomorrow.' _And then she was fast asleep.

The captains however, exchanged no words before falling asleep.

* * *

**(1)** Taicho - Captain (just in case someone wonders about that).

**(2) **Urusai – Shut up

(**a/n**: Just so you know; I made it so the wizards could see them in their Shinigami form).

Me: So how was it? Should I write a third chapter too?

Hitsugaya: Why was it me who had to go there? Matusmoto and Ichimaru could have done great without me!

Me: Because I said so. Thank you guys. All of you that have reviewed… and read xD

Please R&R this chappie too :D


	3. Wlcome

Me: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU WHO REVIEWED!!! I LOVE YOUUUU!!

Hitsugaya: She's finally lost it.

Me: What was that?!

Hinamori: That wasn't nice.

Me: Aren't you supposed to be in coma?

Hitusgaya: HINAMORI!!! *hugs her to death*

Me: Great job. She just woke up and you send her into another coma *sweatdrop*

Hitsugaya: Noooooooooooo!!!

Me: I'm sure you've heard this before but: **I. Don't. Own. Bleach**. If I did, would I be here? … Probably -.-U And I just want to say that I'm making a twist. This story doesn't follow the book completely, and I'm not sure if their mission will continue for the whole year or what, because there may be readers who haven't read the Harry Potter books… or something like that. *sweatdrop*

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Japanese"_

* * *

"Finally, we're back!" yelled a excited Ron Weasley. Hermione smacked him (rather gently) on the back of his head.

"Quiet down, Ron. How do you want Matsumoto and the others impression of you to be?" she hissed. She turned around to apologize but found out that the three Japanese people were gone.

"Huh? Where did they go?" she thought out loud but then she spotted them on another carriage.

"Hermione, hurry up!" Harry called, walking to a carriage, but he stopped abruptly. He had never seen these creatures before. He had always thought that these carriages steered themselves, but now, he could see ugly creatures latched to the carriage. They were big, with wings and white eyes.

"Ron, what are these?" he asked. Ron turned to where he was pointing and then looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Harry.

"These creatures dragging the carriage!" he said, annoyed with for Ron teasing him.

"There's nothing there, Harry. They're steering themselves as they always have," Hermione said, worry lacing her voice as she climbed into the carriage.

w00t

When Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived in front of Hogwarts and jumped off their carriage, they were surprised to see their headmaster, Professor Dumbledore coming out through the doors. Then they noticed Rangiku, Gin and Hitsugaya walking towards him. They were speaking to each other, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron were too far away to hear what they were saying. Suddenly, the newcomers and Dumbledore entered the castle.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron, who stared after Dumbledore, before they walked in too.

w00t

Ron's P.O.V

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" I heard Hermione say as we entered the great hall. I looked up at the teachers table, but he weren't there. Instead, beside his seat, were three more extra chairs, along with a toad-like woman clad in pink clothes. Only pink. PINK?!!

"That woman's clothing is insane," I whispered to Harry and Hermione, pointing to the toad like woman. Harry's face turned from a smiling grin to a confused expression.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge!" he whispered back.

"What can she be doing here then?" Hermione frowned. Suddenly, the chatting in the hall quieted. I looked around to see what was going on and turned towards where everyone was staring. The doors. I heard Hermione gasp.

Professor Dumbledore stood with the three foreigners behind him. They started walking towards the teacher's table. I also noticed that some – okay, almost every girl - in the hall was drooling over that Hitsugaya guy and Gin too.

They stood in front of their chairs beside the headmasters'. Matusmoto and Gin on his left side, Hitsugaya on his right side.

"Dear students!" Dumbledore called, getting everyone's attention. Once he did, he began warmly.

"This year, we have guests among us." He turned and gestured towards the foreigners. "I have invited them to the castle so that they may watch over our safety, as an extra precaution. "If you wouldn't mind, please, introduce yourselves."

"My name's Ichimaru Gin. Call me Ichimaru." The third division captain bowed and sat down.

"My name is Matsumoto Rangiku! Call me Rangiku. Please treat me nicely." The lieutenant balanced on her toes smiling before bowing and sitting down next to Gin.

"… Hitsugaya Toushirou. You will call me Hitsugaya." Emotionless eyes wandered over the Great Hall before he also bowed and sat down. Almost every girl swooned when he talked. Whispers could be heard like: He's so hot, is his hair natural? Look at those eyes and so on.

"Now, I said they were here to protect you, but I've given them just as much authority as a teacher. While they have the power to hand out punishments, you will find that they are not as soft as teachers." Dumbledore's benign blue eyes seemed to twinkle, but his words were firm and resolute. "I give you a fair warning now: do not provoke them." He gazed around the hall, before breaking out into a grin.

"Now, before we start this new semester lets…"

"Hem hem," the toad woman interrupted. Dumbledore turned to face her, still smiling.

"Could I please have some words?" she asked and walked away from her chair as Dumbledore nodded.

"It's so good to be back at Hogwarts and see these smiling faces look up at me," she started, smiling down at us as if we were little children.

I turned around and noticed that no one smiled. She began speaking about something, but I didn't pay attention. It sounded like a load of waffle to me. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore began speaking about the meal that I began paying attention again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, as he helped himself to food..

"Don't you understand? The Ministry of Magic is taking over Hogwarts!" Hermione hissed, glaring at him. I completely lost my appetite when she said that.

End Ron's P.O.V.

After the feast, the four houses scrambled out of the hall, ready return to their dormitories and sleep after such a fulfilling meal. The trio was one of them, and the followed the crowd of Gryffindors slowly, so that they wouldn't have to push to get into the common rooms. Once outside the portrait--

"HII!!" a cheerful voice yelled from behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. Startled, they jumped and turned to glare at the one who yelled. But the glares disappeared when they saw that it had been their new companions.

"Hi Rangiku, Gin, Toushirou." Hermione greeted them warmly, with a bright smile.

"It's Hitsugaya to you," the white haired boy said grumpily.

"_Ne ne Hitsugaya-taicho. She doesn't know your rank. Even so, you are here to protect them. Get to know them." _Matsumoto chastised lightly.

"_Shut up. That doesn't give them any right to call me by my first name. We just met!" _his monotone voice sounded like music to his newly developed fan girls, despite the fact that they had no idea what he just said.

"_Ara Ran-chan, Hitsugaya-taicho, don't start arguing in front of the kids. That would be bad__,__ ya know." _Gin tried to calm them down, and it helped. They turned back to the golden trio and noticed that their faces were one big question mark.

"What… did you say?" Ron asked in awe.

"Oh, it's nothing of your concern. Nothing at all." Matsumoto smiled and ran through the open portrait hole.

"What's with her?" Ron asked.

"She just wants to be a safe distance so Hitsugaya won't kill her." Gin grinned.

"Why?" Hermione asked confused but Gin just put a finger over his lips, silently telling her to be silent.

Matsumoto's head pooped out from the hole.

"It's because Hinamori isn't here that you are all grumpy and moody!! I'll tell her when we get back!!" she yelled, before disappearing again.

"MATSUMOTO!!!" could be heard over the whole castle.

w00t

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"What's going on professor Dumbledore?" a woman in a picture asked.

"I believe it's one of the guards," Dumbledore answered, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

w00t

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"Malfoy, what was that?" a Slytherin asked the blond haired boy.

"How the hell should I know?" Malfoy snapped. "But it's something familiar about that name..."

w00t

"MATSUMOTO!!"

"I could swear, if we'd been home, that would've been Mum yellin' at us!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, but she isn't here. Wait…isn't one of the guards named Matsumoto?" George asked.

"Blimey, I think you're right!"

"If she's a troublemaker, then we have to defend out territory!" George said, saluting his brother.

"WE are the only real troublemakers here! It's OUR school!" Fred agreed.

w00t

A streak of white shot past Hermione, Harry and Ron and into the common room.

"Bloody hell, was that Hitsugaya?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"_Ara_, she did it now." Gin hurried in after them, with the intention of stopping unnecessary bloodshed, AKA Matsumoto being killed by her captain.

w00t

"They're a weird bunch, aren't they?" Ron asked as he changed to his nightclothes.

"It doesn't really matter...but what is Professor Dumbledore thinking? Hiring _Muggles_ to protect us? We're _wizards_. _We're_ supposed to protect _them_! " Harry exclaimed. Obviously, he didn't like the thought of being protected by those foreigners. Didn't Dumbledore know what happened these last four years? Three times he had met Voldemort face to face, and two times, he had spoiled his plans. Didn't he think he could manage alone without their help? What could they possibly do? Stand there and die?

'_Fine, if it's like this, then go on. They don't know how powerful he is. They'll die!' _he thought before he went to sleep.

w00t

"What's the matter, taicho?" Matsumoto asked the next morning, staring at the white haired prodigy.

"Nothing,"he mumbled as he ate his breakfast.

"Seriously taicho, you ruined my hair with Hyourinmaru (sp)." She whined as she tried to fix the extremely frozen hair.

"Serves you right!" he muttered in response.

With the golden trio:

"What happened to Matsumoto's hair? It's all frozen over." Hermione pointed to the strawberry blonde who tried to remove the bits of ice and snow from her hair.

"I don't know. And it's summer, not winter. Where could she have gotten snow?" Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Who cares? It'll go away eventually," Harry said grumpily and sat down grabbing a plate with eggs and bacon. Hermione and Ron ignored his rude remark and filled their own plates with breakfast.

w00t

"Is it just me, or does Harry-kun look angry?" Matsumoto asked Gin in a low voice.

"I don't know. It look's like he ain't in a good mood, ya know," he answered looking down at the black haired teen.

"It's just because he has to wake up so early in the morning I think," Dumbledore chuckled and stood up to make an announcement. Everyone went silent immediately.

"Good morning," he smiled down at his students. "I hope you have all filled your stomachs with breakfast."

There was some twitters to this from the students, which only seemed to make the old man grin.

"I have one announcement before you all leave for your classes," he began, gathering everyone's interest. What was so important that it hadn't been spoken about last night? "Since last year's Yule Ball was a success, we will have another one this year."

Cheers erupted from the four house tables, most from the Gryffindor.

"_Oh boy." _Hitsugaya sighed, while Matsumoto grinned like a maniac, and Gin… well he grinned as usual too.

"Yay, how cool." She beamed.

* * *

Me: Soooooo sorry for not updating earlier. But school is keeping me back… already!!!

Hinamori: Do you see that shiny button there?  If you press it you makes us very happy. Very happy indeed.

Hitsugaya: YOU'RE AWAKE AGAIN!!! *jumps to hug Hinamori*

Me: Oh no you don't *Kicks him out of the room* I need her here. She can't go into another coma now! Please, read and review. IT means so much to me, like any other author! :D

Hinamori: Why did Shiro-chan start acting like that?

Me: Oh you'll know *Does a Gin Smile*


	4. Argument

Me: Back again with the fourth chappie.

Hitsugaya: When is this gonna end?!

Me: That's a good question… I don't know.

Matsumoto: She doesn't own us!

Me: Too bad, I wanted to give you free sake.

Matsumoto: You own us!! Now give me my sake.

Me: Hell no *drinks the sake*

Matsumoto: NOOO MY SAKE *flash steps away crying*

Hitsugaya: How's this fic going to go on now? She ran away.

Me: I don't *hic* now. After sher!! Do some flashshteps. Get 'er!! *pass outs*

WARNING: Characters can be WAY to OOC in this chappie, but bear with me!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Japanese"_

* * *

It hadn't even been a week and Harry had already gotten detention from the newest teacher, Professor Umbridge. Now that the school day was over, he had to go to her office. It didn't take him long to get there. He was used to going that way now, since he had been on good terms with the previous occupants. Professor Lupin and Moody. When Lupin was a teacher here, that office had been a place Harry would seek out for a friend. When it was Moody's, it was an interesting office, filled with instruments that detected Dark Magic. He wondered what it would look like now.

He wasn't expecting what he saw though. The walls were full of plates with kitties on them. And of course they moved around mewing all the time. And the desk had a pink tablecloth with yellow flowers. And behind sat the professor in all her pink glory. It took all of his willpower not to gag at the sight.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Sit." She gestured to an empty seat in front of her desk as he walked in the door.

"What am I going to do, professor?" he asked as he sat down. She smiled sweetly and walked over to him handing him a ugly, expensive looking pen.

"I want you to write 'I must not lie' on this piece of parchment." She smiled and sat down behind her desk again, though Harry didn't move.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked after a moment.

"You haven't given me any ink," he replied but then she laughed girlishly.

"Oh, you won't need any ink. That is a very special pen. You'll see." Her eyes beamed. He didn't like her smile, but he shrugged it off and began writing. The letters showed in crimson red on the parchment, and he suddenly felt a stinging sensation on the back of his hand. He glanced at his hand and saw the letters he had written on the parchment were carved into his hand. He abruptly turned to Umbridge who was still smiling sweetly. Harry didn't want to give her the satisfactory sight of him wincing in pain so he continued.

He held the pen more firmly in his hand to begin writing again, but before he could write a word, everyone's favourite white haired Shinigami walked through the door.

"What are you doing in here? I can't remember giving you permission to just barge in like that." Umbridge said with anger, still smiling her sickly sweet smile.

"I'm going to watch over Potter-san while he had detention," he said and then noticed Harry's hand.

"What's going on here?"

"Harry has detention. What does it look like?" Umbridge's smile still hadn't fallen from her face, but her words had grown icy cold.

"I'm asking why there are words carved into the back of his hand!" Hitsugaya repeated, as though Umbridge were a fool.

"It's his punishment." Her smile got bigger if that was possible.

"Potter-san, come with me. You're finished here for tonight." Hitsugaya grabbed Harry's bag and headed towards the door. The toad woman hurried to stay in front of them.

"I decide when the punishment is over, Muggle. Leave the office now!" she snarled. The white haired captain just stared at her with a blank look.

"Do not forget that I and my companions have more power than you. You will do as I say if you know what's best for you. Potter-san, let's go," he ordered and walked out. Harry hurried after him, not wanting to stay another moment in Umbridge's pink office. They hurried down the corridors, heading for the Gryffindor common room. Harry felt a sort of grudging respect for the man that had got him out of detention, but it didn't lessen the resentment he felt. He didn't want to be protected by some Muggle.

w00t

"_Captain Hitsugaya, aren't you going to accompany Potter-san… oh." _Matsumoto saw Harry come in after Hitsugaya, confused.

"_You wouldn't want to be with that toad woman __if you knew__ what kind of punishment she gave him!"_ Hitsugaya glared and lifted Harry's hand high but gently. Matsumoto stared, horrified, at the red, irritated flesh, with the words still faintly visible.

"How can she do such a thing? He's just a child!" She took his hand in her own and inspected it. Harry forcefully drew his hand back.

"Let go! She's from the Ministry, that's why she's like this. She works from Fudge!" he snapped.

"Harry? What's with this yelling? Oh my God, what happened to your hand?" Hermione grabbed his hand, not as gently as Hitsugaya, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Umbridge. This is her 'punishment'." He drew his hand back.

"Thank God Captain Hitsugaya took you back here before it went any deeper," Matsumoto sighed in relief.

"I could have managed on my own!" Harry snapped at her.

"Harry! How can you say such things?" Hermione gasped. "They're here to help and protect us and this is how you repay them?" she scolded him, furious.

"I don't need Mugglesto protect me. How can you think Muggles are capable of protecting us?! What can they do? They'll just die!" Harry shouted.

"Watch your mouth, kid. We are a not non-magical person but not wizards either, that's true, but we know more powerful magic than you do! It will take more than a mere wizard to kill us!" Hitsugaya glared at Harry, and then stalked out the portrait hole.

"He talks big, but can he back it up? I bet he never saw a friend or stranger _die_ in front of him!" Harry growled.

"He has. We all have," Matsumoto whispered, looking at Gin. The golden trio stared at her in confusion. Even Gin dropped his smile and opened his eyes which were ruby red.

"We have seen our friends die." Matsumoto's voice grew louder as she spoke. "We've have seen them being manipulated to attack us without being able to do anything about it!"

"Don't come here yelling at us, thinking that we are weak! You don't know anything about us, or my captain! His loved one blamed him for her captain's death. She was manipulated to think that Hitsugaya killed her captain. He had to listen to her begging him to let her kill him! He watched his loved one get stabbed and almost die by the person she admired the most; the one she worked herself almost to death for. He had to watch as she laid there on the ground, her life withering away, second by second!" Matsumoto was now glaring fiercely at the trio. "And when she woke up from the coma she was put in, she didn't believe her captain almost killed her! HE WATCHED AS SHE BEGGED HIM TO SAVE HER CAPTAIN!! YOU BRATS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US OR WHAT WE HAVE GONE THROUGH!" She ran out the portrait hole just like her captain.

It was silent. No one seemed to know what to say after Matsumoto's outburst.

"It's true. I don't' know what happened, but still, you'll just get killed by Voldemort!" Harry said quietly to Gin.

"That wouldn't be a problem," the captain answered.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Death doesn't scare us Shinigami." Gin replied.

"Why wouldn't death scare you?!" Harry asked.

"Because we're already dead. Ran-chan, WAIT! " And with that, the captain hurried out after the lieutenant leaving the three magical children to stare after him, first in confusion, before it dawned to them what he just said. The sentence echoed in their heads.

"_We're already dead…" _

"That's… just not possible…" Hermione said, unbelieving. Harry and Ron fell down in the sofa and stared at the fire.

"They can't be dead… They just can't! Why aren't they ghosts then? They can't be in a human body; they can't touch anything if they're dead! What on earth is going on?"

For the first time in history, Hermione didn't know what was going on.

* * *

Me: I know it was short but I was going to update fast, and I couldn't come up with more. I know, I'm pathetic.

Hitsugaya: Finally something we both agree to.

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun, that's not nice!

Hitsugaya: who cares, it's the truth.

Hinamori: If you don't stop I'll make a song about why I gave you the name Shiro-chan!!

Hitsugaya: You wouldn't dare!

Hinamori: Ooooh Shiro-chan, oh Shiro-chan, you'll always be Shiro-Chan *Continues singing*

Me: I just want to say that it will take a while before I update this one again, I'm gonna update all my other stories first, and before we continue with the song, let's read this commercial: *insert funny commercial voice*

Please review to this story, it would make the author and his/her friends happy. Your review is helping out so review now. You know you want to press that button there. Come on, you can be the first reviewer to this chapter. So press that shiny button and you'll make us happy!

Matsumoto/Hinamori: OOOOOOOH SHIIIIROOOOO-CHAAAAAN!


	5. Authors note, important!

This is an important note.

I'm not gonna update in a while and I have a good reason. One person close to me just died last night. To tell you the truth I've waiting for it to happen and now it did. So please, don't say "Hurry up and update" even though you like it.

Please give me some time.

Thank you,

ThexWhitexPhoenix


	6. The fourth Shinigami

Me: I'm back. I'm surprised there were so many reviews already for this story, but then, THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS REVIEWED!! You don't know how much this means to me!

Hitsugaya: Maybe they do moron!

Me: Sing it Hinamori!

Hinamori: Ooooh Shiro-chan, oh Shiro-chan, you'll always be Shiro-

Hitsugaya: Ok, ok I'll say it, just stop!! ThexWhitexPhoenix does not own Bleach you hear?!! SHE. DOESN'T. OWN. US!!!

Me: … You really need to control you temper Shiro-chan.

Hitsugaya: Set upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!!

Me: AAAAAAAAH *runs away*

Matsumoto: TWP thank all of her readers for their patience. She knows this was a long wait, but most of you know the reason. Thank you!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Japanese"_

_Me: And thank you sooo much Aryaine for helping me!! You're the best :)_

* * *

"It's impossible that they are dead!" Hermione hissed inside the library to Ron and Harry. It had been over a month since the incident in the common room. Harry hadn't gone to a detention given by Umbridge again. Apparently, Hitsugaya had gone straight to Professor Dumbledore's office and demanded her authority to give out detentions be revoked. Ever since then, they hadn't spoken either. Every time the three foreigners came around and they noticed Harry, Ron or Hermione, they turned around and walked the opposite way.

"Calm down already. We know that." Ron sighed.

"They have to be lying. And here I thought we got some nice people, but once again, they are scumbags!" Hermione was feeling like she had been kept away from something she should have known."I hate to not know what's going on! And I thought they were nice people and then they just yell at us!"

"Hermione, Harry accused them for not knowing what he had gone through. Of course they would yell at us for that." Ron tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. Suddenly two of the Japanese foreigners ran inside the library and shut the door hastily behind them, breathing heavily, pressing their ears against the door.

They didn't need to do that though, since you could hear students, both boys and girls, run around screaming their names.

"That was close." Matsumoto sighed in relief. "Who would have thought that we would get fan girls and boys?" She beamed.

"Are you happy you have fan boys?" Hitsugaya stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Mhm, it makes Gin jealous." She grinned while Hitsugaya just sighed.

"Oh come on. Lighten up a little," Matsumoto exclaimed.

"How can I?" he said and walked out of the room. Harry and Hermione then noticed two black butterflies, one followed Hitsugaya while the other one was around Matsumoto.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, taicho." She sighed. Then she noticed Hermione, Harry and Ron staring at her. Well, it was just Harry and Ron staring at her. Hermione was glaring. But Matsumoto glared back and walked away, looking at the books on the shelves.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside the library and there was screaming and shouting. The trio, along with Matsumoto, ran outside.

Outside the library, was a huge troll! And it was headed towards them! Hermione whipped out her wand but Matsumoto tackled all three of them to the ground as the troll swung its club down on them.

"You three get out of here. I'll take care of this!" she yelled and unsheathed her sword. She leaped at it and slashed it across its chest, but the cut didn't go deep.

"What's with its skin? It's so hard," she muttered. She then put her hand to her ear, where she had a communication device.

"Taicho? Taicho. We have a slight problem here," she said calmly. The trio looked at her oddly. Didn't she know that such devices didn't work inside Hogwarts? Just then Hitsugaya's voice came from the black butterfly that floated over her.

"What's the situation?"

"It's some sort of troll, I think. That's what Ms. Granger says anyway," she replied as Hermione ranted behind her about how to take care of a troll.

"Do you think you can take care of it without help?" came the young captain's voice, again from the black butterfly.

"Yes, that shouldn't be a--" she was cut off as the troll gave a yell of anger and lunged at her. Matsumoto knew she could easily dodge it, but Hermione was behind her. If she dodged, Hermione would be hurt. The buxom woman pushed Hermione out of the way and took the full blow of the troll's club, which sent her smashing into a wall.

"RANGIKU!!" Hermione screamed, but the troll turned and swung his club towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but there was none. She cautiously opened them to see Shinigami robes. She looked up to see a girl with her hair up in a bun, keeping the club in place with her sword.

"Are you okay?" the bun-girl asked. Hermione nodded, and the girl turned back to the troll.

"This is it for you. Snap, Tobiume!" She yelled and her sword changed shape. It was not a katana any longer, but another weapon, with sticks coming out from the sides.

"Matsumoto, what's going on? Answer me!" Hitsugaya yelled through the butterfly.

"Come back to the library," Matsumoto told him, as she touched her ear again to turn it off and got up.

Hinamori slashed at the troll, and it stumbled backwards. She leaped at it and cut off its arm. The troll screamed in agony and Hinamori sheathed her sword.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shouted. How could she just sheath her sword? When in pain, the troll would kill everyone in its way.

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto called and her sword turned to ashes which swirled around the big creature and then, it fell down, dead.

"_Well this was a pleasant surprise, Lieutenant Hinamori."_ Matsumoto smiled before she hugged the girl half to death.

"_R-Rangiku-san. C-can't breathe."_ the poor girl gasped. Sweat dropping, the tenth division lieutenant let go of the gasping girl.

"Matsumoto, what's going on… here?" Hitsugaya's high voice turned to a whisper as he noticed Hinamori.

"H-Hinamori?" he whispered, disbelieving.

"_Hitsugaya-kun. It's been a while. I'm-"_ Before she even could finish her sentence, the young captain had already rushed forward to her. Hesitantly, he touched her cheek, then the other one.

"_Is it really you?"_ he asked. She flashed him the smile reserved only for him, nodding.

"_Thank God you're okay."_ He hugged her to himself tightly, wishing to never let go. She hugged him back.

"_Hey, it's okay. It's okay," _she whispered. Of course, the moment had to be destroyed by Matsumoto.

"Okay, kids. Let's give them some privacy. Come on, move it." Some students grudgingly moved, but others, like Malfoy, who would do anything to make the Shinigami's life on Hogwarts a living Hell, stayed, curiously watching the pair.

"I said: MOVE IT!" Matsumoto shouted and dragged him down the hallways by his ear.

"Hey, stop it! You'll pay for this!" was heard echoing through the halls.

All of this left the two Shinigami embarrassed, but it didn't stop the young captain from taking the lieutenant's hand and guiding her down the hallways to his room.

--

"_Hey, Hinamori, when did you wake up?"_ Hitsugaya asked.

"_Not long after you left," _she answered. He nodded, telling her to go on.

"_And then Captain Commander Yamamoto told me everything that happened and what Aizen __has__ been doing since I fell into a coma again. __After that,__ he sent me here__,__ after being sure I was okay mentally and physically."_ She was close to tears, but held them back. Like Hell she would cry for that traitor. She was more afraid for Hitsugaya. What did he think of her now? After she had begged him to save her traitorous captain? While she contemplated on these questions, Hitsugaya drew her into yet another hug.

"_I'm just relieved that you are okay. And I'm thankful for you coming here,"_ he said, stroking her hair.

"_I really don't deserve this, Hitsugaya-kun," _she said and tried to break the hug, but he only tightened his hold on her.

"_What are you talking about, Hinamori?" _he asked.

"_I don't deserve your forgiveness," _she said and tried to break the hug again but he didn't let her go.

"_Why do you think that you don't? I decide myself who deserves my forgiveness or not!" _he said sternly. There was a long silence and Hinamori decided against arguing with him. Surrending, she let her arms snake around him tightly. She let her arms snake around him. It had been ages since the last time the hugged like this. They hadn't hugged at all since they left the Rukongai.

"_Let's go down to Ichimaru and Matsumoto."_ Hitsugaya released her and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the room. But once outside, he let go of her hand, as they made their way to the Great Hall. It was now dinner and Hinamori was tired and hungry after the journey since she hadn't eaten before she left.

Now on Hitsugaya's right side, there was one more chair. As they headed towards the teacher's table, Hitsugaya noticed many guys staring at Hinamori. He glared at them, but they didn't seem to notice. And the one that was staring the most was that Malfoy brat. There was something in his eyes that the prodigy didn't like, so he made himself a mental note on not letting that guy too close to Momo.

"I don't think I've met you before. I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." The old man smiled to the young girl, when they had made their way up to the table.

"I am Hinamori Momo. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed to the old man and sat down in her seat. Practically every girl in the hall, especially the Slytherin girls, glared at Hinamori because she was sitting next to Hitsugaya.

"Students," Dumbledore announced, when the meal had ended. "We have here, the fourth guard, Miss Momo Hinamori." As Hinamori stood up and bowed, she noticed all the glares.

Oh, this mission would feel like forever.

* * *

Me: Thank you thank you thank you for being so patient with me. Thank you!

Hinamori: Where's Shiro-chan?

Matsumoto: He found out TWP had a flame projector. *Black Hitsugaya walks into the room*

Hinamori: -.-U

Me: Hey, it was self defence! Please review! That shiny button there is there for a reason ^-^


	7. Again!

Me: Yeah I know, it may have taken me a while to finally update… again!! But I got two other stories in my head… AGAIN! I posted one of them, but I'm not posting the other for a while yet.

Hitsigaya: You're hopeless.

Me: Do you know what this is? *Holds a CD*

Hitsugaya: A CD?

Me: Yes, a CD with Hinamori's latest songs. Shall I play it?

Hitsugaya: ThexWhitexPhoenix doesn't own Bleach. Only the plot.

Me: Wow, weird what you can get with some persuasions.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Japanese"_

A few months went past, and the fifth class students, especially Hermione, were studying furiously to their exams.

The Shinigami went around and did their control rounds all over the place, and it was clear for every student that the four Shinigami didn't like Umbridge the least and she didn't like them either.

Two times she denied them entrance to her class. Too bad for her it was Hitsugaya she denied entrance.

The first time, she slammed the door in his face. That time, he used a kido spell to blast the door into oblivion. It scared the hell out of her, she went into shock, but Madam Pomfrey got her out of it pretty fast.

The second time, she placed a spell on the door so it couldn't be blasted away with magic. She was so sure that time, that it would help, but her smirk vanished as she felt the classrooms temperature drop and the door freeze until it just disappeared.

The look on her face was priceless. It took everything of self control the students had not to laugh of her. They were still talking about it, and laughing behind her back.

"Maybe you overdid it?" Momo said as they walked past the door that still hadn't been repaired. No one of the other teachers wanted to help Umbridge, saying they were busy, so it was still destroyed.

"If she really was a skilled witch she could have fixed it herself." The stoic captain said and walked in.

"Well, I guess you're right, but still. You didn't have to destroy it beyond repair." The petite girl sighed. Toushirou only glared at her before standing in a corner to watch the lesson.

Yet again, Harry got detention, but this time, Hitsugaya wasn't going to attend it. He meant it was his own fault when he knew what would happen, so therefore, Hinamori went instead. The other three Shinigami had briefed her on the situation, the students, the golden trio and the teachers, but they had forgotten to tell her what Umbridge's punishment was.

Somehow, Umbridge was given the authority to give detentions again since she became the High Inquisitor. (sp?)

Of course Hinamori was horrified as she walked in late and saw Harrys hand covered in his own blood.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Umbridge looked up and gave a sweet smile that, unfortunately for her, gave away that she was annoyed with the interruption.

"Mr. Potter has detention." She answered.

"I can see that, but why is his hand soaked in his own blood?" Harry thought there was something weird with her voice. It wasn't the timid and silent voice she had used before. This one was low and scary.

"That is none of your business. Now get out of here before I force you out," the toad woman sneered before a blue strike shot past her right ear. Umbridge stared wide eyed at the Shinigamis smoking hand, wondering how she could do such magic without a wand.

"I'm going to take Potter-san with me now, and if I ever hear you giving such punishments again, then be prepared to loose a limb or two." Hinamori's voice wasn't the timid one that everyone knew. This one was harsh, deadly and scary. There was no doubt that she would carry out her threat if this happened again. Harry followed Hinamori down the hallways to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hitsugaya-kun. Why didn't you tell me about Umbridges punishment?" Hinamori said as she stomped up to Histugaya. Now she was the normal Hinamori again, acting like a child.

"I would rather not you found out," the white haired captain said calmly.

"If I am to help you out on this mission you better tell me every detail!" Momo's voice began to rise, and so did Hitsugayas too.

"It would be too much info in too short of time!"

"I'm a lieutenant! I can progress as much information as possible!"

"Oh really? Well, I'm a captain that said; No you can't!"

"This doesn't really look like a captain – lieutenant fight," Hermione said from the couch in the room nursing Harry's hand.

"It's more like a lovers quarrel don't you think?" Matsumoto grinned.

"_Shut up Matsumoto/Rangiku-san!"_ the two yelled making her and Gin sweatdrop.

"Ara ara, she is tellin' the truth. It do look like a lover's quarrel," the captain grinned.

Again it was a short chapter, but the sun is out now, it's 24C in the shadows and school is being a bitch, literally. So short chapters will come up in a good while, I have a few other stories that I am writing down as I remember them AND I have a few stories more to update. How did I get into this mess… don't answer, a rhetorical question *sweat drop*

Well, anyways read and review folks. And please bare with me.


	8. An Idea?

Me: Chapter 7 guys *BIIIG grin*

Momo: Where's Shiro?

Me: He is… I don't know.

Hogwarts fangirls: HITSUGAYA!!!!

Me: Ops.

Hitsugaya: *Slams the door* WHY ARE THERE FANGIRLS HERE?!!

Me: I forgot… that I… have to go!!! *Runs out*

Hitsugaya: No you don't *Runs after her*

Matsumoto: *Trips Shiro* Bye bye TWP!

Me: Thank you. The alcohol is in dad's cabinet!

Matsumoto: Why didn't I think of that? *Runs off to the cabinet*

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Japanese"_

* * *

Umbridge had given up the 'special pen' punishment, but she still gave punishments alright. And as the High Inquisitor, she made herself guards from the Slytherin students and made Flinch (is that his name?) hang up rules that she made over the Great Hall doors.

It wasn't long until she would have completely taken over Hogwarts, but as long as Dumbledore stayed as headmaster, Hogwarts would be safe and everyone knew that. That's also why the Shinigami kept a low profile so Dumbledore wouldn't be accused for hiring ruthless people.

He was already in trouble for hiring foreigners and it wouldn't be any better if people knew they were dead. Of course it was only the Golden trio, the teachers except Umbridge and the headmaster himself who knew that the Shinigami's were death gods and it would remain that way.

"Alright class. Read page 343 about…" Hinamori turned her gaze along the children. They didn't seem too enthusiastic about professor Umbridge's class. She had thought that the defence class was the most popular one, but it didn't seem so.

"I'm so sick and tired of this. When are we going to actually learn any new defence spells?" Harry groaned as he, Ron and Hermione walked out of Defence Against Dark Arts class.

"Is she not teaching you properly?" Hinamori asked as she followed them to their next class.

"No… the other teachers we've had at least taught us to defend ourselves against anything that could harm us, but that woman insist that there is nothing wrong and that the ministry will take care of everything, which they DON'T!" Hermione growled.

"Can't you just train yourself? We train ourselves all the time after we ended our training school. From that, we had to perfect ourselves until we reached our rank. I'm a lieutenant, and so is Rangiku while Shi- Hitsugaya and Gin are captains." Hinamori corrected herself.

"Huh?" the trio turned to her.

"Yeah, you see, there is three stages of our swords. The captains have all gained the absolute power of their swords, the third stage, while most of the lieutenant only reached the second stage. Of course there is some lieutenants who reached the final stage." Hinamori explained.

"Have you Momo? Reached the final stage, I mean?" Ron asked. Hinamori shook her head.

"No, I have not. I've only reached the second stage, and I'm content with that." The Shinigami smiled.

"What do you mean that you train yourself?" Hermoine asked.

"Well, we have been taught our moves from our swords and books. We know their names and chanting, so we undergo our own training using them again and again in a remote area."

"That's it!" Hermoine raced down the hallway leaving the other three in her dust.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged.

"Even so, _you _at least should get to class." Hinamori pushed them down the hallway.

* * *

I know it's short but I have class right now so I'm just finishing it off right now. Sorry for the long wait, but my computer's been an a** and we were forced to give it to ICT a few days ago in school.


	9. The ball I think

Me: Here's the eight chappie. I seriously want to thank you all for supporting me ya know. As always, I don't own Bleach, but I can hope can't I?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Japanese"_

_

* * *

_

Hermione's great idea had been for Harry to teach the other students that wanted to learn DADA spells. They had already had a meeting, and were on their way home from Hogsmade. Just as they walked inside the doors three pair of arms grabbed them and everything was a blur until they stood outside the Gryffindor tower.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you know you could be noticed easily from that tavern?" Hitsugaya growled at the trio.

"But we choose a place where no one else usually go," Hermione growled back.

"That's the problem kid, that's the problem. Wouldn't it seem suspicious if a large group of students such as yours entered a tavern where no one else comes?" Gin pointed out. The trio bowed their heads in defeat. The Shinigami was right, it was suspicious. Hinamori just sighed and shook her head as Matsumoto ushered the teenagers inside.

"Are you also angry with us Rangiku?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. It's a good idea you have, even Captain Hitsugaya thought so. You should just have picked another place for a meeting." The female Shinigami smiled.

* * *

Things had gone well. They had found a hiding place for their training and they had at least one Shinigami with them without them knowing. It was a few days before the Yule ball and everyone was talking about that theme. Even the two female Shinigami's talked about it and planned ahead.

Hitsugaya and Gin had received quite a few invitations, but had denied them all and talked with Matsumoto and Hinamori about them being partners together. That would be the safest way.

The day had finally arrived. Students and teachers danced around in the great hall, playing fast and slow music. Matsumoto and Gin danced the whole time while Hitsugaya and Hinamori didn't even dance once.

Suddenly the older Shinigami's appeared behind them and pushed them onto the dance floor when a slow song started and since there were so many students and teachers there, they couldn't get out.

"May I?" Hitsugaya held out a hand, which Hinamori took, and they moved with the slow music as she put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

"_Ooh they're so cute together!"_ Matsumoto squealed and Gin nodded. They received weird stares since no one understood what she had said, but they ignored it as they too began dancing again.

Ron and Harry had learned from the last years mistake. Ron was dancing with Hermione and was doing very well surprising her, while Harry danced with Ginny.

"_Captain Hitsugaya. Sing a song, come on!" _Matsumoto yelled. Students stared at her and then back at Hitsugaya who was glaring at her.

"_No."_ was the curt reply she got.

"_Come on Captain! Or Hinamori!"_ Matsumoto persisted.

"Fine." The captain went up on the podium and grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Oh oh, sing 'This light I see'! It's a wonderful song!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Hitsugaya brought the mike up and began singing. Though he was singing in Japanese, the students liked what they heard.

tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari  
kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu  
togatta serifu wo sora ni hanachi  
chi no aji no nokoru tsuba wo haita

"minna shinjyae" tte kuchiguse wo  
aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda  
mamorou to shite kizutsukeru chikara de  
nani wo te ni shite yuku?

I'm believing, this light I see  
tashika na hikari yo  
sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure

The students began dancing to the rhythm and some whistled at him. Hitsugaya was never nervous to stand in front of big crowds, and was pleased to know they liked it, even though he didn't show it.

tsuyosa dake wo shinjite kita hibi  
munashisa wo katsu tabi ni shitta  
chippoke na kokoro de warau kara  
mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure

"hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni  
aitsu wa sabishisou ni hohoenda  
wakarou to shite tsuki hanasu chikara de  
nani wo te ni shite yuku?

I'm believing, this light I see  
kodoku na hikari yo  
kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure

ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori wo hanatsu

ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga  
yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi wo hanatsu  
kokoro wo hanatsu  
hikari wo hanatsu  
I'm believing...

I'm believing, this light I see  
tashika na hikari yo  
sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure

I'm believing, this light I see  
kodoku na hikari yo  
kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure

And with the final tone, he bowed to the crowds hysterical clapping and cheering before exiting the stage.

"As always, Shinigami will always amaze me," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Hitsugaya said and walked out of the room as the others laughed at his blushing face.

"_This means revenge!"_ they heard him yell in japanese and though the student body didn't know what he said the meaning was clear enough on his companions faces, though they still had problems containing their laughter, they were quite pale now.

"_Hitsugaya-kun! It was Matsumoto's idea!" _Momo yelled as she ran after him.

"_My idea?! It was Gins!"_

"_Ara? Don't ya put the blame on me!"_ Gin said and also ran out after the three thus making Dumbledore laugh. He never thought he would see Shinigami act like children.

* * *

Thank you all so much. Also I still have some problems, cuz we ALL know they can't repair THIS computer! Thank you all and review! It is much appreciated.


	10. Whops

Me: Here' s the next chappie! Thank you all! I love you!

Hitsugaya: …

Hinamori: …

Me: What?

Matsumoto: She does not own Bleach etc etc.

"talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Japanese"_

It was a normal day in the castle. Everyone was in the great hall eating lunch and talking and yelling as they used to. Suddenly McGonagall came running in.

"Professor Dumbledore! You have visitors!" she called. The headmaster turned to her and waited as she seated at the table beside Hagrid. The students turned to the door and turned silent.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine also turned to the door and turned quiet because suddenly it was hard to breathe. Correction, they almost couldn't breathe, and for some, it became so hard that they fell in a heap on the floor though still conscious.

Then a old man in white and black robes like Hitsugaya and Gin came in, with eight others with white robes too. The four Shinigami beside Dumbledore disappeared into thin air before reappearing before the eight bowing.

"Captain Commander!" They chorused.

"_Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Gin, lieutenant Hinamori, lieutenant Matsumoto. What are the stats for your mission!" _the Captain Commander boomed.

"_Very well sir! No hollow activity have been detected!"_ Hitsugaya said.

"_And nothin' dangerous has happened here either, except for a troll,"_ Gin reported. The old man nodded.

"_Sir! Please mask your reiatsu. The students are hurting," _Momo bowed. The Captain Commander and the other eight looked around and noticed the students and teachers gasping for breath. They masked their energy and everyone in the hall breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that you are among the living," the old man said to Dumbledore.

"It is quite alright. No harm done," the headmaster replied with a smile.

"What do you mean with 'among the living'?" a slytherin asked rudely.

"He mean exactly what he said," Gin turned to the Slytherin table.

"Um guys? We shouldn't really-"

"He means you who are alive, kid," Matsumoto said coolly and silence filled the room before Malfoy jumped up.

"You mean you're dead?!" he yelled. Harry turned towards the table and saw Umbridge's face which turned from shock to glee. It was over.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya clamped his hand over his face. Matsumoto saw Umbridge's face and the students horror stricken ones.

"Whops…" She sweat dropped.

I know they are short but please bear with me. At least it was two chapters in one night. But now I'm going to sleep. Only six hours and forty-five minutes till I've gotta get up and get ready for school.


	11. Are they really?

Me: I got some wonderful reviews from the last chapter so I'm still going! I don't own anything, and that means anything… disclaimer, I hate you. Anyway please read and review!

Matsumoto: Aren't you tired of saying that disclaimer all the time?

Me: Like most authors, but has anyone seen my flame projector?

Hitsugaya: No… *slams the door*

Me: Where's he going?

Hinamori: He carried your flame projector outside last night. I think he was going to bury it or something.

Me: Nonononono!!! *runs after him*

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Japanese"_

_

* * *

_

"Professor Dumbledore, the minister can't let you have ghosts protect the school. That is simply hilarious," Umbridge gave a sick giggle.

"We did a lot better than you weak wizards old hag," Matsumoto sneered.

"_Technically you're older than her Rangiku-san…"_ Hinamori muttered making the older woman freeze and sweat drop.

"But I'm not a hag!" Matsumoto replied defiantly.

"Bloody hell, maybe they're gonna fight," Ron whispered excitedly hoping for Umbridge being hurt so badly she had to go to St. Mungos for the rest of her life.

"I don't think they will," Hermione said.

"Don't be so sure," Fred said.

"That Rangiku is a troublemaker like us." George added.

"She'll do anything to annoy Umbridge, just like us," Fred agreed.

"… She's our HERO!!" The two yelled simultaneously.

"Silence!" Umbridge glared at the two not noticing Matsumoto wink at the two before she turned back to the Shinigami. "The Ministry of Magic cannot allow for such ministrations to continue! When I tell the minister he will have you fired!" She snapped to Dumbledore who only looked at her blankly.

"Who I hire to protect the school, the Ministry has nothing to do with. It's a personal matter for the school and students." Dumbledore replied.

"Dumbledore! The Minister will hear of this!" Just as Umbridge finished the sentence, Hinamori and Hitsugaya appeared behind her, their swords crossing each others at her throat.

"Let him hear," Hinamori said lowly and dangerously, "but he will never find any proof." Hitsugaya added with an even darker voice making the professor tremble and whimper and making several students gasp in horror.

"_Captain Hitsugaya, lieutenant Hinamori, please,"_ The Captain Commander said and the two appeared behind him and then he turned to Dumbledore.

"_I came here to request that I could take back Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Ichimaru and lieutenant Matsumoto,"_ the old man said.

"_Well, that should be okay if I could get substitutes for them,"_ Dumbledore said with a serious stare.

"_Of course. I have them here,"_ the old man snapped his fingers and three other Shinigami appeared but then Hinamori walked forward although uncertainly.

"_Captain Commander? What about me?" _The old man merely glanced at her before turning back to Dumbledore.

"_I will also take with me lieutenant Hinamori," _Hinamori's face lit up _"To have her rest safely in Soul Society."_ And the smile left as fast as it came.

"_Why?" "You are not in shape to go into battle yet."_ Their old commander said.

"_I'm in good enough shape to fight, just as Captain HItsugaya and lieutenant Matsumoto!"_ Hinamori rose her voice a little which she should not have done.

"_Lieutenant Hinamori! Calm yourself! You are to do as I say and sit this one out!"_ The Captain Commander almost yelled.

"_This war will decide the fate of Soul Society! I won't calm down!"_ She yelled back.

"_HINAMORI!"_ She turned to Hitsugaya who glared at her. _"Just do as he says!"_ Hinamori had never felt so hurt. Not even when Aizen had pierced her with his sword.

"_Hitsugaya-kun,"_ she murmured and said captain realized a moment too late that he had hurt her feelings… again.

"_Enough of this,"_ The Captain Commander said and lifted his staff, only to ram it into Hinamori's stomach knocking the breath out of Hinamori. Gasps could be heard throughout the great hall and Hitsugaya flash stepped forward to catch her before she reached the ground.

"_Captain Commander, if she's in another coma-"_ he exclaimed as he adjusted his hold on his friend.

"_Silence, Captain Hitsugaya,"_ the Captain Commander ordered sternly silencing the young captain.

"_I will let her join the battle if she wishes to, and we are in dire need of her power, but she has to rest her mind first."_ The old man added with a softer voice. The white haired captain nodded and took his female companion over to a woman with long blue-black hair in a braid around her neck.

"_Captain Unohana, can you see if there was any internal damage?"_ Hitsugaya asked her, who nodded and held a hand over Hinamori's stomach and then gave him a gentle smile before taking him out of his arms.

"_She'll be just fine Captain Hitsugaya,"_ she replied and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Then I must thank you for your assistance Captain Commander," Dumbledore said smiling holding our his hand which the Shinigami Commander grabbed.

"We'll come back at the end of the school year to get my men," The old Shinigami said and turned to a weird looking man with a black and white painted face who nodded and raised his hand. Then a paper door came and opened, a bright light filled it.

"Harry, look!" Hermoine whispered harshly and pointed to twelve black butterflies over the Shinigamis.

"What are they doing there?" Ron asked and watched as the butterflies spread over each Shinigami. Hitsugaya went over and took Hinamori from Unohana's arms and carried her to the door. Two butterflies followed them and went through the door first and then Hitsugaya carried Hinamori through.

Then Gin and Matsumoto walked through, followed by two men with long white hair and brown hair. And then the weird looking man followed with Unohana and after them followed a man with a white scarf and a tall guy with an eyepatch.

Then at last a short woman with short hair walked through with the Captain Commander.

The three Shinigami that still stood bowed as each of them left through the door and then closed up before it disappeared into nothingness.

"Wow, that was cool!" Ron and Harry whispered to each other but Hermione was a little puzzled.

"Did you see the look on the guards faces? Hitsugaya, Gin and Rangiku? They almost looked sad," she said slowly trying to process this information herself.

"Maybe they would miss us?" Ron snickered.

"Or maybe they're just afraid to fight in a war!" Harry said annoyed which made Hermione bolt up.

"That's it! Ever since they came you've just been a big moron! And idiot! A stupid JERK!" She yelled the last part and everyone's attention was on her. Suddenly the suffocating air came back making it hard to breathe again.

"Did they… forget something?" Harry ground out angry but this time the paper door did not come, this time, it looked like a big mouth opened up in the sky and out came two weird figures with masks clad in almost the same garments as the Shinigami, but theirs were white, not black.

The first one had an ox skull over his head as the other had a bug skull over his head.

"So… this is wizards that Lord Aizen wants eradicated?" one of them drawled slowly.

"Indeed… Let's just eradicate this place now…" the other one said with a deadly voice.

"E-eradicate?" Neville whimpered beside Ron. The moment the silence was broken and McGonagall fired a spell barely missing the intruders.

"Well, now we have a excuse at least," the first one said while the other nodded and both of them disappeared and reappeared behind the three Shinigami who barely had time to dodge.

"Heh, you managed to get away…" the second intruder said. Suddenly one of the Shinigami smirked.

"Did you not think we knew you were here?" the Shinigami said which seemed to attract confused stares.

"_Sit upon the frozen heavens,"_ Every student and teacher turned to the doors and stared at Hitsugaya Toushirou. His eyes were closed and his face motionless. There was a graceful pause and then the two intruders charged towards him.

"_DIE!"_ they screamed.

The young captain opened his eyes but instead of the usual aquamarine color his eyes were now more of a silver white. They were angry, but his face was still monotone as he uttered the final word to unleash his soul cutter.

"_Hyourinmaru." _A huge water dragon came out of HItsugaya's sword and completely laid the hall underwater no one being spared, not even the students.

"Harry!" he turned to the blurry voice and saw Hermione gesturing to Ron who had not had time to draw enough air before the water pulled them down. Harry frantically turned around trying to find the surface but just as suddenly as the water had appeared it disappeared.

"Oh my God! How could he… do something like… that? I've never… heard of such great… magic!" Hermione gasped.

"I don't know why you didn't kill us, but that will be your fall Shinigami!" the first intruder with the ox mask yells and attacks.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinsou," another deeper voice said lowly and suddenly a long sharp sword came out of nowhere and sliced the intruder in two. Hermione and Ron screamed in terror with the rest of the student body while the teachers tried to stifle theirs.

"How…" the intruder said before falling silent and disappearing into black fog.

"Easy arrancar… We knew you were here. We only had to lure you out," Hitsugaya said slowly with no emotion in his voice.

"How dare you?!" the other arrancar yelled.

"The moment we captains arrived, you were doomed," Hitsugaya said and pointed his sword at the arrancar and then threw a chain with a crescent shaped dagger fixed to it. The moment it touched the arrancars arm the arm froze over.

"_Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" _And yet again the same dragon appeared from the sword, except that it was now an ice dragon and not a water dragon. The dragon raced towards the arrancar and devoured him and his scream of horror.

"We got them easily this time because they were small fries." Hitsugaya said with a calm expression.

"Yeah. But these have been here for the whole time we were here. Let's head back and report." Gin said and the paper door opened behind him.

"Return to your post! We will send reinforcements!" Hitsugaya called and went through the door.

"Sorry headmaster, but we've gotta go again. No farewell tears I hope," Gin grinned.

"That is quite alright and no farewell tears." Dumbledore waved and the two disappeared.

"Do you think this is safe?" Ron asked.

"Oh come on Ron. We've got more soul reapers here and the teachers are fully capable of taking care of the younger students," Hermione scolded.

"Yeah but… who's going to take care of them?" Harry asked.

--

Nothing that endangered the students at the school happened after the Shinigami captains and lieutenants had left. The school was not attacked by arrancar again. Not long after they had left the new Shinigami guards had left yelling that they had won the Winter War but as they went back to their own world, Harry, Hermione and Ron was wondering, did Hitsugaya, Ichimaru, Matsumoto and Hinamori survive the war? And would they survive the war against Voldemort.

Their determination of winning increased as they watched Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, get killed by his own flesh and blood. They were more determined to win the war, to ensure peoples happiness and peace to last forever. And they would prove to the Shinigami's that they were strong too.

* * *

That's it folks. That was the end of it all. I don't care if ya all get disappointed with this ending to be honest. I just couldn't get it any better and now I've been sitting with this chapter for a long time already. But I hope you'll read my other stories too and still like this one. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!

Sincerely,

ThexWhitexPhoenix


End file.
